


Waking up with you

by tiffanytheweirdo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/pseuds/tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: Alex Danvers and Maggie Sawyer have never thought that they can be like this one day. Not until they met each other.





	Waking up with you

Alex Danvers has devoted her entire life protecting her kid sister, fulfilling her mother's expectations, being perfect. Until she met Maggie Sawyer.  
Alex Danvers has never thought that she will one day find the love of her life, her soulmate since high school.  
Not until she met this woman, not until Maggir Sawyer.

Maggie Sawyer has spent her entire life being on her own, convincing herself there's no big deal to be alone, it's okay to not settle down with someone.  
Maggie Sawyer has never thought that she will be able to find a home, a family again since 14 years old.  
Not until she met this woman, not until Alex Danvers.

But now, Alex is watching Maggie sleep peacefully, her arms wrapped around Maggie's middle, their legs tangling under the blanket. The sun dances through the curtains and lands on Maggie's face. She's so beautiful, Alex thinks. She can't bring herself out of the bed for her usual morning run. She can't bring herself to risk waking up her love in her arms. She can't bring herself away from this warm feeling she's still getting used to.  
Maggie's eyes crack open slowly as she wakes. Meeting Alex's soft gaze, she smile softly.  
"Morning babe" her voice still thick with sleep, but full of love.  
"Morning beautiful sleep head" Alex replies, leaning down to press a kiss on Maggie's forehead.  
"Didn't you go for your run?" It's unusual for Alex to stay in the bed till this time.  
"Don't want to leave you cold and alone in the bed sleeping"  
"Awww, how sweet of you" Maggie teases.  
"Waking up with you in my bed? This is precisely what I plan to do in the coming days. Probably for a long time" Alex says while tightening her arms around Maggie.  
Maggie grins, flashing her signature dimples. Leaning into Alex, Maggie capture her lips and give her girlfriend a sweet kiss, ignoring the fact that they both haven't brush their teeth yet.  
"I love you, Alex Danvers, I love you so damn much"  
"I love you, Maggie Sawyer, as much as you love me"


End file.
